Cronlin's Revenge
by riverelf
Summary: Sequal to Her, Him, and Them! Same characters, with some new ones too! Hyde and Eido of course, will be caught in some new trouble! Along with the wonderful company of their female friends! HIATUS.


I know I said it would be a while before another Zatch Bell fic but-I couldn't stay away! So...here's the sequal to my original story! Read it! This chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything else to cram into it without ruining the chapter.

-------

"Terinamai!"

"Will you stop shouting that?"

"NEVER! It's my battle cry!" Nisa exclaimed happily. Hyde sighed.

"What kind of battle cry is 'terinamai'?"

"I dunno, but it sounds cool."

"It sounds like a spell."

"Whatever." Hyde mentally laughed. She was strange, but unique. She was different, and that's what made her interesting to be around. Nisa turned to him.

"Where are Kaniki and Eido? I haven't seen them in hours!"

"Beats me." Hyde replied nonchalantly. Nisa smiled.

"You know Hyde, it still amazes me that you can act like you don't care about anyone, but still be my snooky-bear!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"And since when did I listen to you?" Hyde stared at her.

"Good point." He finally managed to reply. Nisa grinned.

"WAHOO! I win!" Hyde smiled. She was indeed, strange.

"Nisa! Hey! I'm home!" Nisa whirled around.

"Kaniki! You're back!" she ran over and jumped into her arms, "but, where's Eido?"

"He's trying to bring all the groceries in with one trip." Kaniki explained. Hyde walked over.

"So, you went grocery shopping?"

"Yep! Did you two have fun?" Nisa smiled.

"We just sat around and talked." She replied. Kaniki smiled.

"That sounds nice, hey! Guess what I bought?"

"What?"

"Cupcakes!" Nisa's eyes widened.

"_Chocolate_ cupcakes?"

"You bet."

"YES! YIPEE!" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really, I just thought it would be nice to-" BAM! They all turned to see Eido, he had slammed the door with his foot, and was struggling to hold 3 bags of groceries.

"Need some help?" Hyde offered.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED HELP!" Silence.

"See, your Eido, so I'm not sure if that's a sarcastic 'yes' or a sarcastic 'no'." Nisa grinned. She took Hyde by the hand and led him over to Eido.

"Well, yes or a no, he needs help! So come on!" she exclaimed Hyde sighed, but reluctantly grabbed two of the shopping bags and carried them with ease to Kaniki's kitchen. Nisa smiled as she carried the other bag. Eido groaned as he was left with nothing but dented pride. Kaniki laughed.

"Well Eido, beaten by children, what do you say to that?" she asked playfully.

"No fair! They're magic children!" he argued.

"Magic." Hyde replied darkly. See, when Eido says 'magic' Hyde imagines fairies, like..tinkerbell. Not overly flattering for a guy. Nisa walked over.

"We're mamodo children! Not fairies!" she protested. Hyde gave her a small smile. They were….sort of a couple. And they seemed to understand each other pretty well. Nisa turned to Hyde.

"We are not fairies! Right Hyde?" Hyde nodded. Eido groaned. Kaniki grinned.

"Well, now that that's over, who's up for some cupcakes?" Kaniki asked cheerfully. Nisa smiled.

"Yay! Come on Hyde!" So, they went to get cupcakes. Soon it was time for Hyde and Eido to head home.

"Goodbye ladies! Until we wait again!" Eido continued to blabber on while Hyde said a non-stupid goodbye.

"Well, bye Nisa, I'll see you later I guess." Nisa grinned.

"Bye Hyde." She hugged him. He sighed, but didn't freak out like he used to. Kaniki smiled.

"Bye guys, talk to ya later!" and soon the boys were off! Flying…

Kaniki turned to Nisa.

"Well, I'm glad you're so cheerful. You were awfully down after…" Nisa gave a sad smile.

"It's okay, you can say it. She's not dead…she's just…"

"Gone back home." Kaniki finished for her. Nisa beamed.

"Exactly!" she replied. Kaniki ruffled Nisa's hair.

"Well, come on. We better get to bed, I have school tomorrow." Nisa nodded.

"Totally! I'm sooooo tired!" she announced. Kaniki laughed.

"You don't look tired." She said playfully. Nisa shrugged.

"Whatever." She replied nonchalantly. Kaniki smiled. She was so strong…and yet, so sad. Amazing really. After all that had happened. She still smiled at the smallest things. What ever happened to those two anyway? Wherever they are, maybe they're finally talking things out.

Meanwhile in the mamodo world…

"ARRIA!" Cronlin screeched, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Arria grinned.

"Cronlin, face it. There's nothing you can do about it! You can't get back."

"Oh, I'll find a way." Arria turned to him.

"If you have the nerve to do anything for revenge, then I'll do anything to stop you." She muttered. Cronlin turned to her.

"Just because you'll try doesn't mean you will."

------

First chapter! That's it. I _was_ going to have a new villian, but Cronlin and Arria are too much fun! So, they will be returning! And hopefully, I'll get to introduce some more new characters as well!


End file.
